Tisossony
by MonkeyTaco
Summary: Tisossony: Also known as "The Stupid Story of Stupid Stuff of No Importance"
1. Default Chapter

TISOSSONY: or how you learned to stop reading because of this crap story!  
This is the story about Drave and his gangy friend guys in the future. They Live on board a Spaceship hovering over the Earth.  
  
Drave- Woah, These spundles sure do wimbo my timb-tomb!  
  
Drave's friend, Kuby!- Yep, it sure is foo-tanguly mastipip, eh boostipoos? MILK!  
  
Drave's Other friend, Stanpy- Mmmmmhmmmmm  
  
Drave- Hey, whats that?  
  
Drave points out the window at A large empty hotel-lookin place down in Vietnam, where it is snowing.  
  
Kuby!- Why I think it is a speebin Hotel!!! Yoil!!  
  
Drave- Speebers!  
  
Stanpy- mmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Drave- It sure hiblin looks skibble, lets drop the speebin H-bomb on it!  
  
Kuby!- Alright, but first I want some troofibilin Milk, gikle stamnit!!  
  
Drave- Agreed, Yoil!!  
  
The three of them share some delisious Milk to replinish their bottely fluids, then formulate a complex plan to bomb the hotel-ish thing in the snow-covered mountains of Vietnam, but first they decide to send Kuby! to the hotel to check it out, Kuby! is beemed to the hotel by Barry Lyndon, Drave's Sister.  
  
Kuby!- Okies, kitilwappers, I've made it to the tookiwiter!  
  
Stanpy- Mmmmmhmmmmmmmm  
  
Drave- That's nice, now go inside and see what is in there, You Kiolilinopeltamber!  
  
And so Kuby! does, When he opens the doors to the large hotel-ish thing he finds Peter Sellers dressed as numerous people inside.  
  
Hotel Caretaker (Played by peter Sellers)- Hello there, welcome to the Scary Hotel of death! My name is Pete  
  
Kuby!- Kiffers to you, Pete, you can poinkel my spraper to the tasper of Kuby!  
  
Pete was quite confused by what this kuby! fellow was saying to him, as I am sure you are too. This matters not to Pete, because he is a deranged murderer and fecal feliac!  
  
Pete- Please to meet you... ummm... Kuby!.... We dont get many visitors around here nowadays, ever since The Vietnam war II went and killed off most of the worlds population. but you are welcomed to stay in any room you like.  
  
Kuby!- Yoil, thanks pafferskazper!  
  
Pete- uhhh.,... yeah, hey have you ever seen what your skull looks like?  
  
Kuby!- yeah  
  
Pete- Oh. ....  
  
Pete and Kuby! stare at eachother awkwardly for twenty minutes  
  
Meanwhile back on that silly silly space ship  
  
Drave- Well, now that the spo' is checking out that blurfin hotel-ish thing, It will only a matter of time until we can drop the Bomb on it, eh, HEL2000?  
  
HEL2000- Im sorry Drave, I can not let you do that Drave, that is bad Drave, Drave, thats very bad.  
  
Drave- Hey, I dont want your gopirwaspin bickil! We are dropping this bomb on the dwispin Hotel-ish thing!  
  
HEL2000- Sorry Drave, I can not allow you to do that, Drave, Drave, you know this mission does not allow nuclear combat, Drave, dont you know that, Drave? cause Drave, you are supposed to follow orders, Drave.  
  
Drave- HEL, I give the fripaquin orders around here! so You will do as I say, basfip!  
  
HEL2000- Sorry Drave, I can not comply with these orders, Drave, This mission is too important to be compromised, Drave, Yeah, definently important, Drave, yeah  
  
Drave- Ummmm..... yeah... well.... I will let you go on this for now HEL, but when Kuby! gets back, the bomb will be dropped!  
  
HEL doesnt respond, some scary music plays, not the friday the thirteenth kind of scary music, more like the nutcracker sweet only eviler.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Hotel-ish thing  
  
Pete the caretaker's (played by Peter Sellers) wife (played by peter sellers)- Hey who is this new, not dead, face? arent you going to introduce me to our new guest, Pete?  
  
Pete- Yeah, this is Kuby!, Kuby! this is my wife Petunia, This is her, not her ghost, Mind you! the real her!  
  
Petunia- Oh, you goof!  
  
Kuby!- nice to drivel your abinvic, Ma'ampo!  
  
The wife and Kuby! attempt to shake hands, but Kuby! hand passes right through hers. Kuby! assumes it is some kind of skin condition  
  
Petunia- Oh, well you have got to meet our twin vietnamese prostitute daughters. They are the sweetest things in the world. Not terribly expensive either.  
  
Kuby!- Gwiklin Yoil! Where are these spavels??  
  
Pete- Oh dont worry, You will be seeing alot of those two. Muhahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Pete's wife joins him in laughing maniacaly, Kuby! goes to make a sandwich. 


	2. TISOSSONY: Droogs and Bombs

If you are just joining us, then get the hell out of here, and read chapter one. If you read the first chapter already… well shame on you. Anyway, when we last saw our heroes, or whatever, they were attempting to drop the bomb on a hotel-ish thing in the snow covered hills of Vietnam. Drave, our main antagonist, I guess, is having a rough time dealing with the computer thingy known as HEL2000. They exchange some nastey words and and Drave finds out that he is HEL's father, while down at the hotel, Kuby! Is sent to investigate the hotel they are about to blow the poo out of. He discovers more than he bargains for as you may or may not find out depending on wheather this brief synopsis scares you away from continuing. It isn't like you would really miss anything if you gave up now, I mean… I am making this all up as I go along. Well I s'pose if you read the first chapter you don't need me insulting your intelligence and making you think about it even more. So without further ado, The next chapter of my piece of crap story from hell.  
  
On the silly space ship  
  
Drave- Hey, skimperZazz! Has anyone fibelturked that skrip, Kuby!?  
  
Stanpy- Mmhmmmm  
  
Stanpy shakes his head  
  
Drave- Yoil!!! He was supposed to speebin report back to the flizkin ship! Any sniflispers of him yet HEL?  
  
HEL- No, Drave, There is no word from him as of yet, Drave, I will be sure to tell you when he does, Drave  
  
Drave- Blindo!  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hotel-ish thingy  
  
Kuby! Tries to get some sleep in his hotel room, for some reason he does not report in on his communicator thing, possibly because he didn't want to, I am not really sure. The room is very very dark and there is absolutely no music yet, but there will be pretty soon. It will be really creepy.  
  
Voice- Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooh!  
  
That music I warned you about comes on and Kuby! Becomes quite frightened  
  
Kuby!- Yoofque!!  
  
Voice- Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucky Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucky!!!!  
  
Another Voice- Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Dooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllaa!!!!!  
  
Kuby! Screams and goes running for the door but he trips over his pants and falls on his face and goes uncontious or something.  
  
Meanwhile, back on that silly silly space ship  
  
Drave- Okay we can not wait any longer, I am-  
  
Some guy- Duzzo! You're Slang!!!!!!  
  
Drave- Quilp! Oh yeah, thikkers! I almost forgot. Anyway, we sturpivskily can not wait any longer! I am Snitnikity gonna need to at least renoorigpippel to start to equip the bomb.  
  
HEL- Drave, You know, Drave, I can not let you drop that bomb, Drave.  
  
Drave- We have Itgopeled this already, you Spalywazed marfiloker! Now start the fav-favin bomb process!  
  
HEL- Drave…  
  
Drave- What?  
  
HEL- I'm an excellent driver.  
  
Some silence happens  
  
Drave- What?  
  
HEL- I said, I cant let you do this, Drave  
  
Drave- YOIL!!!  
  
Meanwhile, back at the evil hotel of doom  
  
Some guy with a really really big barrel of red liquid is seen walking around in circles near the elevator.  
  
That guy- Dum-dee-dum-dee-dum-dee-dum  
  
Suddenly the Barrel rolls out of his hands and down to the elevator where it falls into the elevator shaft.  
  
That guy again- Aww crap! Well, I sure hope this does not effect anything later on in the story…. Oh well.  
  
That guy walks off and everyone predicts the forshadowing in all its glory. 


	3. TISOSSONY: HEL and Soap

If your just joining us, … or if that doesn't interest you, go back to bed. Now in our last adventure we basically just kinda did the same thing as the first, we made up some words, we made reference to the fact that it was only a story, we forshadowed, we forgot to write to be continued at the end. Ya know this is a group effort here people, I can't be held responcible for everything that is wrong with this piece of garbage. Well anyways… Kuby! Saw heard some ghosts and went uncontious, while Drave had more adventures with Rainman… I mean HEL2000. and that silly silly man with the Red liquid, what was his problem? I guess we will have to find out in the third and final…. Wait, never mind, there will be plenty more chapters. So the third and far from final chapter of …. this  
  
On that silly space ship  
  
HEL- Drave? Are you here Drave?  
  
Drave is not present. I think HEL is looking for him, maybe  
  
HEL- Hmmmm….Drave, since your not here, Drave, I am going to set myself to sleep mode, Drave, Drave, I'm going down Drave. Nite Drave.  
  
Drave sets himself to sleep mode, You can tell this because that little red light thingy goes off. You would think it couldn't do that, because it would need to keep the ship going, but in my story it does.  
  
Drave- Okay this is flurvinipin all I can take from this, barnivod! I didn't want this plazet to come to this, but he has left us no ruxorpin choice! Barry Lyndon are you ready?  
  
Barry Lyndon- Ready  
  
Drave- Stanpy?  
  
Stanpy- Mmmmhmmmmm  
  
Drave- Drill sergeant?  
  
Drill Sergeant- Ready maggot!  
  
Drave- Hey, that's mean… Yoil!… Crewmen one through seven?  
  
Crewmen one through seven- We are ready flaggenbotiwaskilu-lutiggliowopter bov!  
  
Drave- Dog?  
  
Dog- Woof  
  
Drave- Okay, well lets go spaggers! One, two, fas! C-H-A-R-G-E!!!!!  
  
The eleven men and there Canine companion rush up to the HEL mainfrom processor doo-hickey thing, and start to beat it with Soap rolled up in Towels.  
  
HEL- Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, Drave…. Nooooooooooooooooo  
  
They continue to beat him again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again… and then stop  
  
Drave- Now, HEL, Start the wigoperin Launch process!  
  
HEL- I cant Drave, it is too important a mission, Drave  
  
Drave- Fine, we will just have to qweepilin hack into your werbin launch files!  
  
HEL- Drave, it is pretty stupid to say that right in front of me, Drave  
  
Drave feels stupid  
  
Drave- Yoil! I'll get you yet, you spi'f-tee-togger!  
  
Drave runs up to the computer screen thingy and starts to do some hacker stuff.  
  
HEL- Sorry Drave, I have played with you enough now, Drave, shutting down, Drave over ride codes, 3-j  
  
Screen goes to spooky text  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
ALL DRAVE AND NO DRAVE MAKES DRAVE A DRAVE DRAVE  
  
And so on…  
  
Drave- Awwww ka-dappswempits!!!  
  
Drave is mad, and I am brain dead. 


	4. TISOSSONY: Ghosts and forshadowing

Okies, well if you are just joining us, then…. Your mother smells. For everyone else whom has been joining us from the beginning…. Cheers! Well anyways, there is not much to over view in this chapter, the whole thing took place on the space ship. I forgot all about Kuby! And Pete and petunia and the ghosts and the feces and all that good stuff and instead told you, the viewing audience about Drave and HEL and there continuing misadventures. Like how HEL wont let Drave drop the bomb, and how Drave organizes a towel party, and how I accidently refered to HEL as Drave at one point. Well today, boys and girls, we will focus on our favorite milk loving future gang person in Vietnam, that's right, its Kuby!'s turn…  
  
Kuby! Wakes up from his uncontious stupor to find himself on a tricycle. A tricycle of Doom perhapse? No, just a regular one, sorry. My mistake.  
  
Kuby!- blavento! Where the speebs am I?  
  
Voice- Yoooooou are heeeeeere  
  
Kuby!- huh?  
  
Voice- Yooooooooou are heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere  
  
Kuby!- Oh, well…. Who the il-ferb are you?  
  
Voice- Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelleeeeeeeeeeeeeeers Dauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughteeeeeeeeeeeeers!  
  
Kuby!- Oooooooh erbits! The Flemkin Prostiboos! Let me see you giwins!!  
  
The twin Vietnamese prostitute daughters (One played by a 14 year old Peter sellers, and the other played by Scatman Caruthers) appear out of thin air.  
  
Kuby!- Oooooooooooooooooh spoinkit!  
  
Pete- Hot aint they? Yep, they sure aren't dead, nope, one hundred percent pure living breathing, ummm…. Meat stuff  
  
Kuby!- Oooooh yeah, can I-  
  
Pete- NO! no I am afraid that these girls are off limits. They ummm….. have a tendency to have boyfriends whom accidently get killed by me painfully.  
  
Kuby!- Yoily!  
  
Pete- Yeah, I know it sucks. Well I guess I will be off now  
  
Pete leaves as he said he would as does scatman crothers, because I have no more use for two twin ghosts so now it is just Kuby! And …. Oh let me just pick a name at random for the girl….. Nicole, yeah that will work  
  
Nicole- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere  
  
Kuby!- Hey you specly hon-bon  
  
Kuby! Winks at her, obviously wanting some pleasure or hotdogs  
  
Nicole- heeeeeey baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby!  
  
  
  
Kuby!- wibs, I feel like I have really sligon gotten to know you, smazz!  
  
Nicole- meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kuby!- So, what is there to do around here?  
  
Nicole- Ooooooooooooooooooooooh, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight around the coooooooooooooooorner is this biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig mansion thaaaaaaaaaaat haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas these wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiild paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarties  
  
Kuby!- Oooh spab! Lets go  
  
So they go, it turns out to be an orgy, they do stuff, Chris Isaac song comes on, all is well, they become sex partners or something…. I can not write intimacy very well so you will just have to use your sick perverse imaginations.  
  
Nicole- Woooooooooooooooooooow, wasn't that greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat?  
  
Kuby!- Oh spiwik, yeah, My EYES are WIDE open, after before being SHUT, spibbles.  
  
As they are walking back to the hotel-ish thing, Pete bursts out of nowhere with an ax and a look of ….. badness.  
  
Pete- I thought I told you to stay away from her! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Pete lunges at Kuby! With the ax and Kuby! Goes running towards the gigantic hedgemaze that was unmentioned until just now. As if that wasn't enough, Vietnam III starts up and there are now enemy soldiers all over the place… er sumthin.  
  
Kuby!- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh spibble waggem!  
  
  
  
Pete chases Kuby! Around the maze for hours and hours and hours. Pete gets shot in the leg by Charlie up in the trees. Kuby! Backsteps over his own foot prints in the snow so he can confuse Pete more, but he backs up too far and ends up running to him. More stuff happens but because of total writers block, I decide that Pete accidently kills himself.  
  
Kuby!- Nicole, my squirple kuee-doo, we can finally be together, aquwer!  
  
Nicole- yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Kuby!- Yeah, but I had to Swazzo your father  
  
Nicole looks a little sad, so they have sex to get over it, or something  
  
Oh god, worst chapter yet! I quit 


	5. TISOSSONY: Time and Dominoes

If you just joined us, we found out that…. You know what? I don't feel like doing this again. Figure it out! You shmucks! I mean… I looooove you all. Now read on. *smile*  
  
17 months later, Jupiter Mission… Oh, wait, same mission, my mistake, Im very sorry, it is the same mission as before… but 17 months later…. Yeah…. Once again, sorry.  
  
On that silly silly spaceship  
  
With HEL locking out all manual control of the ship, the crew has resorted to a state of primitive existence. They do lots of monkey stuff!  
  
Drave- Oooooh ooooh ooooooh ooooh (Monkey Noises)  
  
Barry Lyndon- Ooooh oooh oooh  
  
There is lots more monkey noise crap for a while but I am not going to type it all.  
  
Back at that hotel-ish thing of Doom  
  
Kuby! And Nicole have become quite the item. They do lots of naughty stuff. They buy a new TV… Oh, and the mom dies… er sumthin…  
  
Kuby!- Mmmmm it is so nice that with all the time I have spent with you I have lost that stupid gangy slang.  
  
Nicole- Me too, it is also nice that I am talking more like a living…. Oops, I mean California girl.  
  
Kuby!- Oh, how I love you. I am so glad to be with you and after these 17 months I can not even remember what life was like before you.  
  
Nicole- You were trying to drop an atomic bomb on me and my family, if I recall.  
  
Kuby!- Ohhhhh, yeah that's right…. Awww crap!! I knew I was supposed to do that.  
  
Kuby! Goes into his room and finds his communicator doohickey.  
  
Kuby! (to the ship)- Ummm…. Hello? Drave? Are you there?  
  
No one respondes of course because they are all stupid now  
  
Kuby!- Crap! Sweetie, ummmmmmm……How would you like it if we left this planet and …. Blew up your home?  
  
Nicole- Kuby! I cant leave, I cant leave the place of my death…. I mean the place I was killed… I mean…. Kuby!… I need to tell you something.  
  
On the silly spaceship  
  
They are still doing monkey stuff when suddenly a big black domino thing appears in the room. It scares them at first until they start regaining their mental abilities. They become smart again and the dominoe falls on top of Stanpy.  
  
Drave- Oh my god! I can think again!  
  
Crew member number 8- And we don't have our stupid slang anymore either!!  
  
Everyone- Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Drave- I think I am actually smarter than before. I have an idea!  
  
Drave hits ctr, alt, del on HEL's mainframe thingy and he shuts off.  
  
Drave- We have regained control!!  
  
Stanpy (from under domino)- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Drave- So now there is no reason why we can't continue with our plan! Lets drop the bomb!  
  
Meanwhile back at the hotel-ish thing  
  
Nicole- So that's how I died. My dad killed me and my sister and mother.  
  
Kuby!- Oh, I see  
  
Nicole- No! You don't see! Kuby! My love is real, but I am not!  
  
Random ghost- Wait! Didn't Speilberg direct that?  
  
Kuby!- Yeah, and aren't we all happy about that?  
  
Everybody laughs a whole bunch  
  
Nicole- So you don't care that I am dead?  
  
Kuby!- of course not! You are still you, even if you aren't among the living.  
  
Nicole- Oh, Kuby! You have made me the happiest woman alive…. I mean dead…er….yeah.  
  
Kuby!- One thing though…if you are fourteen years old… then that makes you…..  
  
A LOLITA!!!!  
  
Loud scary music comes on… it sounds kinda like… BUM BUM BUM!!!!  
  
Nicole- No its okay, I was killed like 2 years ago so its okay.  
  
Kuby!- Oh…. Ummmm…. Okies  
  
Kuby! Pulls his space ship out of the snow or something, and then some more talking ensues.  
  
Nicole- but Kuby! I don't think I can exist outside of the boundaries of this seemingly constant warbound, ghost filled, snow covered mountain hotel- ish thingy of doom. What if my soul is ripped apart?  
  
Kuby!- There is only one way to find out!  
  
Will Kuby! And Nicole make it off the planet? Will Drave launch the Bomb? Will Stanpy survive? Will this story ever end? Tune in next time for an all new adventure! 


	6. TISOSSONY: Guns and Continuity Errors

If you're just joining us, some stuff happened. I asked some questions. And a lot of time passed, or was wasted, either way. Read on, if you're that bored.  
  
On the silly spaceship  
  
Drave- Guidance system thingy?  
  
Barry Lyndon- Check  
  
Drave- Atomic Launch Coordinate doo-hickey?  
  
Crewmen number 2- Check  
  
Drave- Bomb?  
  
Spartacus- Check  
  
Drave- Okay, I think we are ready. Lets drop the bomb!  
  
So they start the countdown, but something goes Horribly wrong, I guess  
  
Drave- Whats wrong? Why haven't we launched?  
  
Spartacus again- The bomb door is stuck, sir.  
  
Drave- Crap! Barry Lyndon, go get it open!  
  
Barry Lyndon- Ummmm….. okay  
  
Meanwhile back at the hotel-ish thing  
  
Kuby!- Okay, sweetie, lets go!  
  
When Kuby! Opens the door to the ship all that red liquid stuff pours out. Why it poors out. Why it pours out of there, I have no idea, but it did none the less. You thought I forgot about that stuff didn't you? Well, I did, but in the last minute, I remembered again. So there it is, now leave me alone!  
  
Nicole- Ewwww, what the heck is this stuff?  
  
Kuby!- Who knows, lets go  
  
So they get in the ship and it launches and much to their surprise, Nicole doesn't die when leaving the property, but she later falls out of the ship a bit later.  
  
Meanwhile back on the silly ship  
  
Barry Lyndon- Ummm…. I can not get it opened sir.  
  
Drave- Jump up and down on it then, that should help.  
  
Barry Lyndon- Oh, ummm…. Alright.  
  
Barry Lyndon jumps up and down on the bomb which is released into space  
  
Barry Lyndon- Whoooo- hoooooooo- Yee haw. Wo-  
  
He dies from the pressure of the vacuum of space.  
  
Meanwhile back on the….other space ship  
  
Kuby!- Okay, we are almost there nico- Oh wait, you're not here, never mind.  
  
Kuby! Flies around and what not and gets to the mothership.  
  
Random ghost- Wait, didn't Kuby! Beam up originally?  
  
Everyone in the story- Ummmmm……  
  
Anyway, Kuby! Is still flying the ship er sumthin, and gets to the front of the ship.  
  
Kuby!- Open the Pod bay doors, HEL  
  
Nothing happens… duh  
  
Kuby!- Open the Pod Bay doors HEL!  
  
Space crickets- Churp  
  
Kuby!- HEL, don't be a jerk, open the doors!  
  
Drave (Over the intercom)- Kuby! Is that you?  
  
Kuby!- Uhhhh….. yeah, it's me, sorry I was late, I lost my keys er sumthin.  
  
Drave- That's okay, Hey, we just dropped the A bomb on the hotel-ish thingy, wanna watch stuff blow up with us?  
  
Kuby!- Well, I did just spend the last year and a half of my life down there…. But why the heck not!  
  
Drave lets Kuby! In, and they tell eachother about their stupid adventures.  
  
Drave- Hey, why don't we turn HEL back on and laugh about our victory?  
  
Kuby!- …K  
  
Drave turns HEL back on.  
  
Drave- Hey HEL, guess who just dropped the bomb? Heres a hint… it was me!  
  
HEL- That was a very very stupid idea, Drave, Drave, you have no clue what you have just done, Drave  
  
Kuby!- What do you mean?  
  
HEL- I mean what you did will have catastrophic results, Drave.  
  
Kuby!- No, I'm Kuby!  
  
HEL- Oh… well anyway, Drave, here is the story of why what you did was a bad idea.  
  
Drave- Ummm….. okay  
  
HEL- Well Drave, ever since the start of VWII we have been in a state of cold war with the people of Vietnam, Drave.  
  
Drave- Wait, aren't they kind of poor?  
  
HEL- That isn't the point, Drave, the point is the entire country is layered with evil radioactive…  
  
  
  
…. Mattresses! These mattresses, if ignited, will spill out gallons upon gallons of evil mattress Radiation… Drave.  
  
Kuby!- Woah, that sounds bad!  
  
HEL- Oh it is, Drave, in fact, there is enough evil radioactive mattress isotopes to destroy the world, Drave!  
  
Drave- Aw, crap!  
  
HEL- So, Drave, now the world will end.  
  
Drave- Well can't you just recall the bomb?  
  
HEL- Yes Drave.  
  
Drave- Well do it, then!  
  
HEL- No, Drave, you are a jerk, Drave, screw you.  
  
Kuby!- Please HEL, you have to!  
  
HEL- No I don't think I will, Drave.  
  
Drave- but we will be in a world of radiation!  
  
HEL- I'm already… In a world…. Of Radiation!  
  
Kuby!- Don't you see, Barry Lyndon has already died, is more blood shed really the answer?  
  
HEL- I'm sorry Drave, goodbye  
  
HEL shoots himself in the head somehow  
  
Kuby! And Drave- Noooooooooooooooooo! 


	7. TISOSSONY: Conclusions and Disclaimers

If you are just joining us, you are at the best part. Why is it the best part? because it is the last part. Which means I can stop writing this peice of crap story, and go back to thinking up good stories, which I am too lazy to transfer into text. That is the true sign of a literary genius? Laziness? I think it is. Thank you to all those who read this story in its entirety, (sean, me, MC, saphire Rose, me, Adam, ummm.... that guy who said I was spammy... ummmm... Oh did I mention Me? hmmm.... I guess I did... hmmmm.... I think thats all, maybe I would have more fans if I was talented, Oh well) Without you guys.... I would probably have died long ago... a boating accident most likely... or maybe spontanious combustion... but you all saved me from that most horrible fate, and thus, I have outwitted the cold hand of death, wich will most likely come back to destroy me with an even more painful disturbing end.... Isn't that nice? Now for your viewing pleasure, without any further interuptions, The Beauty that is...  
  
The Stupid Story of Stupid Stuff of No Importance, Part 7: The Final Nightmare  
  
On the Silly silly spaceship  
  
With HEL shot, and the bomb on the way to earth, The crew of this silly silly spaceship have only one option, to guess the recall code.  
  
Drave- We have only one option, We must guess the recall code!  
  
Kuby!- but there are millions of possible choices  
  
Drave- But we have got to try! How long is the code anyway?  
  
Kuby!- Ummm... it is five digits  
  
Drave- Crap! Do you think you can lock any digits in?  
  
Kuby!- Yes, I have locked in three of the correct digits  
  
DR_V_  
  
(Do you see where this is going? well good, because, I am gonna drag this stupid joke for a bit.)  
  
Drave- Ack! that could be anything!  
  
Kuby!- Is there anything that he says alot? a particular word, perhapse?  
  
Drave has a few non-drug enduced flash backs now  
  
twelve years earlier, Jupiter mission... er... I mean... Oh you know what I mean, Drave, and HEL are at boot camp together  
  
Drill Sergeant- Alright maggots, for the next few moments of this flashback, you are MINE! and you will address me as Sir, do you hear me??  
  
HEL- YES DRAVE!  
  
Skip forward a month, they are still at bootcamp, I guess  
  
HEL- This is my Drave, there are many draves like it, but this drave is drave...  
  
Skip forward to the early starts of Vietnam 1.5  
  
Army guy- What is the meaning of this? A peice sign on your uniform and "Born to kill" written on your Helmet? is that some kind of joke?  
  
HEL- No, Drave, I think it symbolises the Draveality of Drave, Drave  
  
Skip forward to a helicopter mission... of doom  
  
Drave- How can you flopin smaggle women and children?  
  
HEL- It's Dravel, just dont drave in as Drave!  
  
Stupid flashback ends, but the moronic joke continues  
  
Drave- Hmmmmmm...... I think he said Charlene a few times  
  
Kuby! tries entering that in but it doesnt fit  
  
Kuby!- Dang it, it doesnt fit!  
  
The dog comes in with a printout.  
  
EVARD (Only with some of the letters spelled backwards, yeah, Im just trying to cram in as many references as I can, before I finish this)  
  
They enter that in the code thing but still no luck, they later toss the dog out into space... his head implodes.  
  
Suddenly Kuby! sees a reflection of the printout in the mirror! Its DRAVE!!!!!!  
  
Kuby!- Drave, I think I know what the code is!!!!  
  
Drave- No, it doesnt matter, the bomb is past the point of no return... we are doomed  
  
The bomb crashes into the hotel-ish thing and blows up the world... no wait.. never mind, it misses the world completely and crashes into... oh, say.... an asteroid or somthing.  
  
Drave- Yay!  
  
Kuby!- The world doesn't end! Hurray!  
  
Drave- Yep, well, I've learned something today, if you are going to drop an atomic bomb on something, make sure you have a reason other than, just because it is there.  
  
Kuby!- Sounds like you learned alot, buddy  
  
Drave- Yep, hey isn't that a vampire?  
  
Kuby!- Huh? where? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
The vampire kills Drave and Kuby! and the rest of the crew, except for Stanpy whom becomes the president of the United States after the assassination of Peter Sellers.  
  
Scatman, the sister of Nicole goes on to take over the hotel of doom, where she eventually declares bankruptcy.  
  
HEL misses his brain by mere inches and is now recovering in Pennsicola, Florida.  
  
Nicole, before dying... again, gives birth to a giant semi-transparent space baby, this baby, is rumored to bring the end to vietnam War II... or something  
  
Drave, Kuby!, Nicole, Stanpy, Barry Lyndon and Peter Sellers go down in history as... well... they didn't really go down in history as anything. anddo you know why? because this was just a story. It was not based on true events, nor did it come from original ideas, it was based on movies far greater than anything I wrote down in this peice of garbage story. I would hope that Stanley Kubrick was spinning in his grave teh day I started writting this. Luckily for me, no one reads this, because constant exposure to work of this caliber can and will effect your ability to think properly. As this story ends I want you to ask yourself something. Why did I read this? Was there not a better story to read? I hope you never make this mistake again... well... I take that back, I want you to read all of my stories, and review them... Review them to make the voices go away. and with that, this story comes to an end. bye now. 


End file.
